Seven Sexy Sins
by mugglemama
Summary: Ron and Hermione experience the Seven Sexy Sins. Written for R/Hr Last Adult Drabble Writer Standing.


This was written for the final round of the Ron/Hermione Last Adult Drabble Writer Standing. Our challenge was to write 7 drabbles of 100 words each that had to be tied together and show the passage of time. If they seem short - that's because they were supposed to be! :-)

* * *

**Envy**

A Sugar Quill.

I'm jealous of a fucking Sugar Quill.

Hermione's sitting here, acting so innocent, searching her 'borrowed' texts for information on Horcruxes. All the while, she's humming and sucking on that Quill, making my cock twitch with each lick.

When I gave her my last Sugar Quill, I didn't expect her to torture me with it; I just wanted to see her smile, which she did, beautifully.

Then she started _sucking _on it… and _licking._

Fuck, I wanna _be _that quill.

I want her tongue stroking me, her soft mouth sucking my dick.

I just want… _her_.

* * *

**Pride**

Harry might be The Chosen One, but I'm The One Hermione Chose.

_I'm_ the one who just got her off for the first time; _my_ fingers still inside her, being clenched by her tight fanny, her skin marked by _my_ kisses.

Hermione's eyes flutter open. "Are you ever going to get that smug look off your face?" she asks.

"Probably not," I admit.

"We'll see about that." She rolls me onto my back and slips a hand inside my pants to stroke my cock.

The speed with which she gets _me_ off for the first time is quite humbling.

* * *

**Sloth**

I'm having the most delicious dream about licking chocolate off Hermione's tits when the real thing calls my name.

I ignore Irritated Hermione in favour of Chocolate Hermione.

A sudden chill hits my naked arse as she whips off the covers. "Get up, Ron. You can't laze about all day, it's nearly noon."

"No," I grumble. "I had three raids plus shop inventory this week. I'm **not** leaving this bed today." I roll over, my hard cock pointing straight at her. "You should join me."

"I thought you were tired."

"Don't worry; I'll let you do all the work."

* * *

**Gluttony**

I roll over and press my body against Hermione's bare back, nestling my hard-on between her arse cheeks.

I move my hand up her body until I have a handful of breast. With an inquiring thrust, I tweak her nipple. "Hermione?"

"Again?" she replies groggily. "You're terrible."

"If I'm so terrible, why'd you agree to marry me?"

"Glutton for punishment, I guess."

"Punishment, eh?" I laugh, smacking her round arse experimentally. She whimpers and arches her back, rubbing herself against my cock.

I slide my hand between her legs; she's wet. "Are you sure you've had enough, love?"

"Never."

* * *

**Wrath**

I no sooner Apparate home when I'm attacked by the Fury known as my pregnant wife.

"Where the hell HAVE YOU BEEN?" Hermione screams, beating my chest. "No owl! No Patronus!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't…"

"Enough!" she shouts, shoving me to the sofa. I wince as she pulls her wand, but she uses it to banish my clothes.

"You _will_ spend the rest of the night making it up to me," she growls, yanking off her dressing gown.

I gather her to me, whispering apologies while kissing her naked body.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she sobs.

* * *

**Greed**

"We should go on a long weekend," I suggest, kissing Hermione's neck as she does the washing up.

"I don't know," she sighs, turning around.

"It's been forever since I've had you all to myself, no kids, no work."

"Don't be greedy, Ron."

"It's greedy to miss spontaneous shags?" I trace a line from her collarbone down the front of her blouse. "Greedy to not wanna have to move a bloody library to fuck you in our bed?" She gasps as my fingers lightly circle her nipple.

Nibbling her ear, I whisper, "Guess I'm a right greedy bastard then."

* * *

**Lust**

"You feel so fucking good," I moan into Hermione's neck, squeezing her arse as I grind against her.

"Mmm… you too, Ron," she replies breathlessly, her nails digging into _my_ arse. She snakes a hand between us to rub my hard cock.

"Hermione," I gasp. "Can't wait… want you so much."

"Yes," she hisses, reaching for my belt buckle.

Suddenly the larder door bursts open and a deep voice sighs, "Honestly!"

I look over my shoulder at the exasperated face of our son.

"It's my _engagement_ party, Mum and Dad; can't you two control yourselves for _just_ _one night_?"

* * *

A/N: I'm considering making each of these drabbles into a one shot - any thoughts on that?

Please be kind and leave a review. I'm proud to say this drabble was voted #1 in the challenge and helped me to win the overall competition, making me the Last Ron and Hermione Adult Drabble Writer Standing.


End file.
